


I Guess He's Alright

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Adventures of Girl! Kpop (Boys) [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Big Sister Suga, Boyfriend meet Big Sister, Cute, Drama, F/M, Female Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluffy sorta, Football Player Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Girl! Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Girl! Min Yoongi | Suga, Girl! Suga, Girl! Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, Little Sister Woozi, M/M, Meeting the Boyfriend, Protective Siblings, Siblings Yoongi and Jihoon, Suga is Woozi big sister, protective Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Girl! Yoongi meets her baby sister Jihoon's boyfriend.





	I Guess He's Alright

Title: I Guess He's Alright 

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Jihoon/Soonyoung, Namjoon/Jin, and Hoseok/Yoonji.

Characters: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Taehyung, Min Yoonji, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jeongguk, and Kim Seokjin

Summary: Girl! Suga doesn't like her baby sister Jihoon boyfriend's Soonyoung.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

When Jihoon was six she dealt with her first heartbreak, and it was horrible. It was in kindergarten with a boy she swore she was going to marry. He and Jihoon used to best friends until some new girl came, and he decided she was better than Jihoon.

Jihoon came home with tears in his eyes as she cried herself to sleep in Yoonji's arms. She swore that boys were stupid and she would never like a boy again. She refused to talk about him but Yoongi knew Jihoon was still hurt over it.

From that day forward Yoonji swore that she would never let her baby sister deal with another heartbreak. No one would ever get that close again and if they did, they would suffer.

* * *

But sadly, eventually time heals all wounds and with old heartbreak comes new.

* * *

Kwon Soonyoung.

Captain of Pledis Academy football, and dance team. He was a ladies man, all around smart kid for the most part, helped old ladies across the street and he even did community service.

Yoonji hated him already.

Well she actually didn't know Kwon Soonyoung enough to dislike him but he was already on her most disliked list. He was doing the one thing no one was ever allowed to do.

He was dating Jihoon, her baby sister.

Dating would always lead to one thing heartbreak and Yoonji would be damned if her baby sister cried again over someone who wasn't worthy.

* * *

"I don't like him." Yoonji hissed for the third time as she watched the couple across the street.

Her dark brown eyes narrowed through her shades as she watches Jihoon laugh behind her coffee cup at something the idiot said. She been watching the couple for the past fifteen minutes, and her sister didn't even seemed annoyed with the boy.

Well she was annoyed but the same annoyed Yoonji got with Hoseok.

The boys around her laughed but Yoonji ignored them to glare harder at the boy daring to even breath near her sister.

Jimin wiped away his imaginary tears throwing his arm around Yoonji who shrugged his arm off immediately. "Come on noona. Give the boy a break. He must be doing something right if she even agreed to meet him here." Jimin tried to reason.

"Let him break your baby sister's heartbreak instead Jim-in." Yoonji hissed throwing a glare at her one of her best friends.

V, and Jungkook laughed hard at Jimin face. Namjoon snorted behind his coffee but the elbow into his side from Jin silenced him before he turned his _mom_ look onto the maknaes. Hoseok only rolled his eyes at his girlfriend but did not comment.

"Yoonji calm down. We're been watching them for the past hour and he hasn't done anything beside make her laugh and smile." Jin added from his position in his boyfriend, Namjoon's side.

"Whatever. I don't even know what she sees in him."

"He's handsome." Namjoon added evenly continuing his scroll through his phone.

"I guess if your into that weird hair color, funny looking face, and noodle body type." Yoonji muttered.

"Thanks babe, I feel the love." Hoseok muttered behind his tea.

Yoonji shoved her boyfriend head, "Shut up. You know none of this little high school boys can compare to you, idiot." Hoseok beamed at the compliment.

"Yoonji just give him a chance. He looks like he really likes Jihoon and Jihoon likes him. Beside if Jihoon your copy like we know she is, he's already been through hell to get her so he doesn't need you to add to that." V added firmly.

"Whatever."

* * *

"What?" Soonyoung asked.

"My sister, and her friends are watching us from the coffee shop across the street." Jihoon muttered as she took another slip of her black coffee.

"What?" Soonyoung stated again. Glancing up he froze as he locked eyes with a woman sitting at the window seat in the coffee shop across the street. Soonyoung couldn't see her eyes because they were hidden behind the shades she wore but he felt the glare. The woman was surrounded by some boys who was talking but she was solely focused on Soonyoung.

Soonyoung gulped, "How long has she been there?"

"I don't know but you have to talk her now."

Soonyoung almost broke his neck turning towards Jihoon. His precious angel Jihoon who was trying to send him to his death bed earlier than planned. He had so much more to live for and she was trying to kill him.

"Come on." Jihoon ordered as she stood up. She smoothed out her outfit; a short sleeve shirt with girl gang across her chest with long yellow sleeved shirt underneath, high waisted black jeans and Adidas. His football jacket was draped across her shoulder as she started walking.

"Wait. Wait. Give me a second to prepare myself for death." Soonyoung muttered as he fixed his hair and shook away his nerves.

* * *

Yoonji narrowed her eyes flipping a strand of her mid shoulder black hair using those dark brown to pierce Soonyoung with.

She wore a grey long sleeve turtle neck sweater, black skinny jeans, leather boots and a leather black jacket. The air around her screamed run but she pinned him to the ground with her eyes.

Soonyoung wondered how could something so pretty be so evil then he remembers who's he's dating.

"Unnie."

"Jihoon."

Soonyoung watched as Jihoon and her sister held a staring contest. Jihoon sighed loudly grabbing Soonyoung's arm yanking him forward to the woman. "Unnie this is Soonyoung, my boyfriend. Soonyoung this is Yoonji, my unnie."

"Nice to meet you, Yoonji-ssi." Soonyoung said with a bow.

"Jihoon why don't you go catch up with the boys. They haven't seen you in a while." Yoonji ordered as she leaned back into her chair. Jihoon sent her sister a glare but went to join the boys who relocated to a few tables away.

* * *

"So your the punk after my sister's heart."

"Excuse me Yoonji-ssi?"

"Drop the the formal shit Soonyoung. What's your deal with my baby sister?"

"I like Jihoon."

"I bet you liked a lot of girls." Yoonji added.

Soonyoung blinked a few times to let the word sink into his brain. "Jihoon different."

"How?"

"She just is."

"See you don't even know why you like. You just like her because she nothing you had before but the moment-" Yoonji started to sneer but Soonyoung cut her off.

"It took a year for Jihoon to ever look my way as a friend without wanting to hit me. It took four months to convince her it wasn't a prank, and that I truly liked her. It took six more months to get a first date with her and then it took me four months to get her to agree to date me. I've been in love with Jihoon since the eight grade. She's different just because she's different. You might not like me and that's okay. I'm a very patient man and one day you'll understand that I'm here to take care of her just like you. We both love her, that has to count for something."

Yoonji didn't speak.

She just stared at Soonyoung in a different light.

Standing up she pulled a smoke from her purse and head outside leaving the football player sitting there.

* * *

"She likes you."

Soonyoung glanced his head to find a man sitting where Yoonji formally sat. He was staring at his Yoonji with a fond expression as she stood outside and talked to Jihoon.

"Are you sure?" Soonyoung asked trying not to sound so desperate.

"Yeah. We heard you little speech. It was good. Most boys wouldn't put the effort into getting Jihoon like you did. I'm Hoseok by the way, Yoongi's boyfriend."

"Jihoon well worth the wait. Soonyoung." The two shook hands.

"Trust me, I know. Give her time, she's been Jihoon's protecter for some long I doubt she knows how to deal with someone else filling the spot."

"You think she really likes me?"

* * *

"He’s cute,” Yoonji finally announces with a flip of her black hair ignoring the satisfied smile quirks Jihoon's lips. "If your into that type."

_I think he's perfect for you._

“He's still a idiot though.” Jihoon’s smile is small as she takes her own swing of her smoke.

_I think so too._


End file.
